Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 28
Cast: *Bletch the Walrus - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Harry the Hare - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Sebastian the Fox - Count Duckula *Sidney the Elephant - Berk (The Trap Door) *Heidi the Hippo - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Sandy the Chicken - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Wynyard the Frog - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Seymour the Elephant - Adelbert (Mickey's Good Deed) *Pekingese - SuperTed *Poodle - Rosie (Puppydog Tales) *Samantha the Cat - Daisy the Diesel Railcar (Thomas and Friends) *Robert the Hedgehog - E.B. (Hop) *Vietnamese Gophers - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) Transcript *Announcer: And now, someone who needs no introduction. Heeere's... *Baron Greenback/Bletch: Well. *Announcer: ...Larry... *Larry the Lamb/Harry: Yipee! (begins to vomit) *Audiences: (shocked) *Baron Greenback/Bletch: (shocked) *Count Duckula/Sebastian (shocked) *Larry the Lamb/Harry: (vomits continued) *Baron Greenback/Bletch: Oh, shit! *Larry the Lamb/Harry: (vomits continued) *Count Duckula/Sebastian: (shocked) *Larry the Lamb/Harry: (vomits) *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Launch! Come on! Launch the carrot! What am I going to do? Oh my god! Berk, you're going to have to fill in for a few minutes. *Berk/Sidney: But... I've got to go the toilet. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Improvise! Improvise! *Berk/Sidney: But I've got a really weak bladder. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Say something! Go on, say something! Anything! *Berk/Sidney: The show is going really well, I think. *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: Goodbye, Baron Greenback. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: We'll drop the barrel balancing act and bring the knife throwing forward. Where the hell is Hector? Why isn't anybody listening to me? *Berk/Sidney: And so without further ado please give a big hand... for our fabulous knife thrower. *Miss Piggy/Sandy: BERK! *Berk/Sidney: Oh, no! *Miss Piggy/Sandy: You philandering bastard! *Berk/Sidney: Miss Piggy, not in front of all the people! *Miss Piggy/Sandy: What I have to say I want the world to know. He may look like a lovable old pachyderm... but he's a steaming great shit! *Baron Greenback/Bletch: I don't believe it! *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: Goodbye life! Hello death! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Hey Count! God to see you, man. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Pull yourself together! You're next up! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Have you ever noticed the beautiful lighting in this toilet? *Miss Piggy/Sandy: He used me to vent his lustful passions... but as soon as I was up the duff it was another story. He had his pleasure and left me with this. *Adelbert/Seymour: Dadda! *Miss Piggy/Sandy: Adelbert, run to Daddy. *Adelbert/Seymour: Dadda! Dadda! *Berk/Sidney: Oh, no! Look, I've got to go. I've got an urgent call of nature. *Miss Piggy/Seymour: That's right, run away! That's what you've always done. *Berk/Sidney: I don't think I'm going to make it! *SuperTed/Pekingese: Oh yes, a good conditioner works wonders on my coat. Oh, Berk, no! *Berk/Sidney: Oh sorry guys. I was bursting. *Superted/Pekingese: Disgusting! You're supposed to wait till it's all clear! *Rosie/Poodle: Thanks a lot, Berk! I'm on in five minutes. *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: Goodbye life! *Daisy the Diesel Railcar/Samantha: Oh, there it is! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Don't let me stop you. I think you'll find the safety catch is on. *Pearl Pureheart/Heidi: Eat lead you man-stealing slut! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Oh yeah! Hey, wow! Amazing! *I'm Freezing My Nuts Off Penguin/Vietnamese Gophers: Hold your fire! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Oh. *I'm Freezing My Nuts Off Penguin/Vietnamese Gophers: Aaah! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Bastard! Ooh! Bastard! Ohh! Bastard! Ach! Where they go! Ach *Baron Greenback/Bletch: God. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: That's it! I'm left no alternative! I don't care what Greenback says. We're doing my song! It's up to me to save the show, as usual. All right, everybody! As we rehearsed! *Larry the Lamb/Harry: Ah, please God! I know I've been a bad bunny... but if you make me well again I promise... promise... I'll be good for the rest of my life. What? *Bonkers D. Bobcat/Dr. Quack the Duck: Hi Larry. I've just received your test results... and guess what... I made a boo boo. *Larry the Lamb/Harry: A boo boo? *Bonkers D. Bobcat/Dr. Quack the Duck: Yeah Larry. You're in the clear. You just got a bad case of lamb pox. Take two aspirins and stay in bed for a week. I'll send you my bill. *Larry the Lamb/Harry: Yippeee! Yipeeee! I'm in the clear everybody! I haven't got it! I haven't got myxamatosis! I haven't got myx... Movies/TV Shows Used: *Danger Mouse *Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb *Count Duckula *The Trap Door *Count Duckula: The Jewels of Duckula *Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase *The Muppet Movie *The Muppets (2011) *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures *Hector's House *Inside Out *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppets from Space *Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Good Deed *Muppet Treasure Island *SuperTed *Puppydog Tales *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Hop (2011) *Farce of the Penguins Videos Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Meet the Feebles Parts